


Hush

by TheIceQueen



Series: They are Four Each Other [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Castiel (Supernatural), Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock Tease, Confused Dean Winchester, Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Insomnia, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Nervousness, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Rope Bondage, SPN Genre Bingo, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Teasing, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Tired Dean Winchester, just a little (sorry Dean)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Dean can't sleep because stress and worries are getting to him. Cas decides to help, by making him think of something else and in the process wearing him out completely.(can be read without the rest of the series)-o--O--o- Series Background -o--O--o-Dean and Cas have been together (secret from anyone but Sam) for years. Otherwise, everything happened as we know it up until Sam managed to pull Gabriel back into our world before the rift closed. After Dean used Michael to kill Lucifer, Gabriel killed Michael.Dean, Sam, Cas and Gabriel (and Mary, Bobby and Jack) continues hunting low-level monsters, while Sam and Gabriel's relationship also develops.>works won't be posted chronological but will be sorted in the series.<





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2019 - Gags  
> SPN Genre Bingo - Insomnia  
> Dean and Cas Bingo - Bondage
> 
> Beta:  
> Captain Shade  
> Tumblr: felix-the-white-wolf

 

* * *

  

”Screw you Cas!”

Cas stopped in his tracks and without even looking at him, Dean knew exactly what the outburst had Cas thinking. He hadn’t fucked Cas in over a week.

“Dean…” He could hear Cas walking closer with light timid steps. “Dean. I’m sorry I’ve upset you. I just wanted to…”

“I know.” Dean used the dresser to support himself when he turned and looked at his worried boyfriend. “I know what you’re trying to do, but talking doesn’t make it any easier. I’m too tired.”

Dean knew that it was ridiculous to use that excuse to stop finding a solution to him not sleeping.

Cas walked up to him and took Dean’s free hand. He looked at their joined hands as he spoke. “Please, Dean. I’m getting worried. You haven’t slept more than half an hour a day for six days.”

“I’m good. I’ll get tired enough eventually.”

Dean knew that probably wasn’t true. His legs and back were hurting and the excruciating headache came and went with no clear pattern. Looking at the bottle of water on the bedside table made him suppress a gag. He was getting nauseous just thinking about food and not even the building dizziness made him want to drink.

“I want to help.” Cas looked up at Dean showing all his uncertainty of the situation. “Please let me help.”

Dean shook his head, slowly not to provoke that soaring headache. There was nothing Cas could do. Cas had tried to knock him out, but he'd only slept for two minutes before waking up with an even worse headache. Dean knew exactly why he wasn’t sleeping. His mind wouldn’t let him. Every time he would try to relax, all the thoughts, he did a very good job of hiding during the day, took over. Why had Sam been so distant before he left on that hunt two days ago? Even though Dean’s logic reasoning knew it was nothing but the usual brooding, it kept coming back. Jack wasn't dealing well without his powers again and Dean’s mind was working overtime to figure out how to get them back. Then there was the second guessing every choice he'd made for years, and the monsters and the… well, all of it. Every time he was close to sleeping, it all fought for space in his head, without him agreeing to it.

“You can’t Cas. Just leave me alone.” Dean took his hand away and if he could remember why he’d walked into the room, he would have gotten what he needed and left.

* * *

 

Cas had witnessed Dean falling apart over the last few weeks. Both Winchesters were used to stressful times, and Dean had seemed to be handling it like always, but when Jack had lost his powers and he, and Bobby and Mary had started hunting, and wasn't around, Dean had stopped sleeping. Last time he’d seen the hunter with his eyes closed was the twenty-three minutes Cas watched over him so he wouldn’t fall off the toilet.

“Dean…”

“No!” It hurt Cas physically to see Dean cross the floor that slowly. “Cas I’m good.”

Cas bit his lower lip and, as he felt frustration rush through his blood, he found himself behind Dean spinning him around. Before either of them knew what was happening Cas had Dean pinned against the wall.

Dean’s weary muscles was no match for Cas’s strong grip and suddenly Cas knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Cas…?”

Cas pressed his hand over Dean’s mouth and for the first time in over a week Cas saw Dean’s eyes fully open. Cas calmed himself down before he spoke. No yelling, and no doubt.

“You are going to let me help. You are going to do what I say.”

It took a few seconds for Dean to catch up. Cas gave him time to think. It was the first time Cas had ever taken charge in this room and he was fairly certain that Dean couldn’t see on his face where this was going. Eventually, Dean nodded with what little room he had to move his head.

Cas slowly let go and took a step back. “Take off your clothes and lie on you back.”

Without giving Dean time to argue he walked to the dresser and pulled the top drawer out. It was stuck and even Cas struggled a bit to open it. It was crooked and almost jammed in there after Sam accidently had opened it and closed it rather quickly and forceful.

He took the red ropes out but when he turned around Dean was standing at the foot end of the bed with his arms crossed.

“Cas, I’m really not in the m…”

“Undress. I’m not going to tell you again.” Cas was sure he’d heard that line on some TV-show with kids, but it seemed fitting here too.

To his surprise, Dean silently and slowly got rid of every piece of clothes and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Cas placed his trench coat on the dresser and pushed Dean’s chest making him lie back.

“Cas…?”

“Don’t speak. ****Brave Heart.”

The red rope had only ever tied Cas to the bed, or spread out on the floor… or bend over things outside this room, things they didn’t talk about just in case Sam would hear. Now Cas was attentively tying one end to Dean’s wrist and with Dean’s perplexed eyes following his every move, he pulled the hunter’s arm and tied the other end to the bedpost at the foot of the bed. Without pause, he repeated the task on Dean’s other wrist. Dean fought the rope as Cas pulled it tight, but the sleep-deprived man didn’t had much resistance to offer and Cas watched as Dean’s naked body centered on the mattress and how the bend of his knees fit perfectly over the edge on the other side.

Silently admiring his work, he walked to the other side of the bed and looked at Dean’s feet firmly planted on the floor. Cas hunched down where Dean couldn’t see and tied the end of the third rope to the bedpost by the headboard.

“What are you…?”

Cas stood up without a word. Calmly, he picked the black silk blindfold out of the drawer and walked around the bed once more. Dean’s eyes went wide again he brought it down to his face. The hunter took a deep breath and swallowed. If Cas didn’t knew better, he’d think that the otherwise strong and confident man was nervous.

With no hesitation, Cas let the blindfold pass over Dean’s eyes and down to his mouth. With half a second delay, Dean reacted and bit on it. Cas lifted and turned his head so he could tie it behind his neck.

“I said: Don’t speak.”

Cas could feel Dean’s confused eyes following him as he walked around the bed and picked up the secured rope. Dean’s feet were steady placed on the floor. Perfectly spaced for Cas to move between them and he made sure they stayed like that as he wrapped the rope twice around one and then the other. He tied the last piece of the long rope to the foot end of the bed.

He wasn’t in a hurry. Now that Dean was secured, he had all the time in the world and made good use of it choosing the right pillow and puffing it, while studying Dean’s breathing getting faster but deeper for every moment passing.

The small twists Dean made when pulling the ropes were beautiful and Cas could spend hours just looking at him, squirming slowly like that.

The hum Dean made was deep and loud and tore Cas back to the task at hand.

“Shh. Dean… I’ll make you tired enough to sleep.”

The frown forming on Dean’s face Cas was pure disbelief. Cas lightly touched Dean’s knee and brushed his palm slowly down to his ankle. He watched Dean closely, as he traced his index finger over the skin along the rope. “Is it too tight?”

Dean shook his head.

“Good.”

Cas placed the pillow on the rope between Dean’s feet, kneeling on it, leaving them locked in place. “Now?”

The rhythm of air moving in and out of the chest in front of him was interrupted when Dean swallowed again as he lifted his head to look at the angel. The eye contact was only as long as Dean’s tired muscles could hold up his head. When it dropped back on the mattress, he shook it again.

Satisfied, Cas took in the view. Dean’s long arms stretched to either side, connected by the arches of his chest muscles. From this angle, Dean’s waist looked unbelievably small and his building erection took focus from anything else. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s sides and his flat belly pulled even more into itself. Slowly, he moved his hands closer to himself, feeling Dean wiggle as he slid them over his hips and heard the clear disappointment in his sigh when he continued down his thighs.

Cas looked up at Dean and for a second wondered if he should give him a pillow so they could see each other, but decided against it. Dean wasn’t going to have anything to say anyway. With one hand he opened the top two buttons in his white shirt, giving himself a bit more room to move. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s knee, feeling it jolt under his lips. He continued with a trail of small pecks up the thigh and ending with a prolonged warm one on his outer hip, letting Dean press against him for more contact. Slowly, he let the connection go and only half an inch from Dean’s skin, he watched goosebumps spread as the breath from his words made the wet skin cold.

“Will you let me help you now?”

The muffled word was clear as day even without the movement sent through his body from him nodding his head.

Cas smiled to himself and straightened his back. He raised his hands to stand on his fingertips and brushed over the sensitive skin on Dean’s waist and down his legs, unhurriedly all the way to the ankles. Dean’s legs shivered when he moved them up the inside of his thighs and tensed in clear anticipation when Cas lightly graced his index fingers over the even more sensitive skin close to his dick. Dean’s breathing and the movements for more contact sped up every time Cas made a point of coming close to Dean’s groin and then changed direction. Soon Dean was shaking and Cas relished in the desperation his lover showed.

Cas took his hands away and studied Dean’s small thrusts into nothing. He placed two firm and heavy palms on Dean’s hips, holding him till he slowed down and the only movements were the rise and fall of Dean’s chest and the small twitches of his erect cock.

After a deep breath to calm himself, Cas leaned in and slowly slid the tip of his tongue up the lower side of Dean’s shaft. Dean gasped loudly and trusted into the air.

“Pace yourself, Dean.”

He pressed Dean’s hips down again and waited. When he was satisfied that Dean couldn’t get any calmer, he leaned in again, making sure his tongue was dripping with spit before it traveled the same path as before. Only small shakes spread through Dean’s body this time. Dean was listening to him; he was following orders. Cas fought every cell in his body to not swallow Dean whole right that second.

With his mouth just half an inch from Dean’s cock he blew cold air down the wet trail, watching Dean shiver and desperately and unsuccessfully try to control his breathing.

Leaving the throbbing organ alone, Cas sat up and moved one of his palms from Dean’s hip and up to his chest. Careful not to touch his cock, Cas reached Dean’s nipple and circled it a few times with his middle finger. Seeing Dean’s chest moving with those deep breaths, was nothing compared to actually feeling it. Cas’s hand was pushed up and down on large waves. Waves of anticipation that he was prompting. Dean was shifting from side to side, but Cas didn’t let the nipple achieve any contact.

Dean lifted his head and looked down at his chest, the second he found Cas’s eyes the angel took away his hand and Dean’s head plummeted back onto the mattress accompanied with a frustrated muffled moan.

“We’re not in any hurry. Lie back and relax.”

Dean wiggled his hips so his cock swayed beautifully in front of Cas’s white shirt.

“Not now.” Cas bend down and placed a warm and wet kiss on Dean’s knee. Not breaking contact, he let his lips and tongue drag the kiss up the inside of Dean’s shaking thigh. Stopping before the groin, resulted in Dean moaning loudly and squirming even more. Cas smiled and took his time before he started on the other knee. When he got to the end of the path, Dean was thrusting into the air and almost gasping to fill his lungs. Cas sat up and let Dean still himself with no touch.

After half a minute of futile movements, Dean’s body stilled. He was still breathing fast when he lifted his head and looked at Cas just sitting on his knees, waiting.

“Are you done fighting?”

The confusion on Dean’s face was adorable, but the twitch the hunter’s cock gave when Cas talked, left no doubt that he wanted this. Dean exhaled and let his head drop back again.

“Good. We don’t want you to come before you’re tired enough. Now do we?”

The airy moan Dean gave while shaking his head resembled someone who had given up on everything. Cas was satisfied. Dean was under his mercy and it seemed like Dean had finally realized what was going on. The feeling was stronger than Cas had anticipated and he had to take a second to adjust the arousal in his dress-pants.

Dean’s breathing hadn’t slowed down and Cas figured that at this point it probably wouldn’t. Only one fingertip graced Dean’s pouch. Dean jumped but quickly got back to lying fairly still. Cas circled the pouch, down one stone and up the other, barely touching the skin, and then again. The rise in pulse and frustration within Dean was hard not to notice, so Cas kept going. After two minutes Dean was pulling the ropes on his wrists, trying to move closer to the touch. When that didn’t help, he twisted slowly from side to side and then faster. Soon he was voicing his frustrating in low growls. Cas let go and Dean let out a high-pitched whimper.

“Want me to touch you?”

Dean gasped and nodded desperately. Cas traced his index- and middle finger slowly up the front of Dean’s shin.

“Higher?”

Something resembling a _yes_ pressed it’s way around the blindfold in Dean’s mouth. Cas’s fingers moved over the knee and up the thigh, judging by the sounds Dean was making, it was still too slow for him to handle.

“Far enough?” Cas relished in the sight of Dean’s head shaking so fast that the quake spread through his entire body and once again his dick was swaying in free air.

“So you want it all the way, huh?”

“Please.” Somehow, Dean had forced a sloppy, but full word, passed the fabric in his mouth.

“No words. I want you to be able to breath deep for this, but I will gag you properly if needed.” Cas moved his fingers over the top of Dean’s stunningly tight thigh-muscle and watched him shake his head in silence.

“Good. I like you with the black. Now be quiet and I will touch you.”

The sound of the relived breath escaping Dean, made Cas glad he’d decided against the gag.

The closer he got to Dean’s groin, the more Dean was shaking. When Cas moved the two fingers ever so lightly over his pouch, Dean held his breath and released it shakily as Cas formed his index and middle finger as a pair of scissors and moved the inside of the two of them up each side of the rock hard shaft.

The man in front of him did his best to stay completely still, not quite succeeding to hold back the tremors from his shaking breath. Cas was sure that Dean was terrified that he would stop if he’d move.

He moved his fingers slowly down again, before letting go, listening to Dean’s attempt to suppress a disappointed growl, before he fast and with no warning wrapped his hand firmly around the desperate cock. Dean’s entire body tensed and tested the ropes as he let out a loud cry of surprise.

“Calm yourself.” Cas held still. Waiting for Dean’s breath to steady.

When the short heaves through Dean’s nose was almost completely replaced by bigger breaths through his mouth, Cas moved his hand ever so slowly and lightly up and down the shaft, only once before he paused.

Dean was too occupied trying to lie still to notice the sound of Cas opening the lube bottle. The first little drop on the head of Dean’s cock was not big enough to run anywhere, but the cold had Dean jump. The next was bigger and Cas let it flow slowly down towards his inactive hand. The cries, partially muffled by the gag and partially by Dean desperately trying to conceal them, were almost sweet. One more line of lube made it down the other side of Dean’s trembling member before Cas mercifully moved his hand up to warm the liquid and spread the it out to cover every part of the sensitive skin.

Dean gave up lying still completely. With a loud moan he thrusted into Cas’s hand. Cas backed off and let Dean lie whimpering and untouched for almost a full minute. When he took hold again Dean sighed with pure relief. The air fighting its way through Dean’s nose and past the fabric in his mouth was picking up speed fast. Only a few more slides up and down had Dean shaking and leaking precum. Cas slowed down and eventually he kept still, but before Dean could complain, Cas let the tip of his tongue collect the first drops and his lips cover the head. Dean thrusted up before Cas had made a full circle with his tongue and he let go again, provoking a more desperate cry than he’d imagined all of this could produce.

“Do you think you’re getting ready?”

Dean bit down on the black silk in his mouth and let air pass rapidly through his nose as he nodded fast.

Cas stood up, admiring his work. His boyfriend was glistening with sweat in the sparse light yellow light from the ceiling lamp. Even untouched he was shaking. Two heavy, but very much awake eyes, separated by a seldom begging frown, followed him as he walked to the other side of the bed. He leaned down with a hand on either side of Dean’s head, looking directly down at him. A tear had run from the corner of one eye, leaving a clear trace through the pearls of sweat on his temple.

“I know you. You’re using more energy keeping quiet than thinking up jokes and filthy words. Are you able to not talk if I take this off?” Cas lifted one hand and with the tip of his index finger he grazed the silk from one side, through Dean’s mouth to the other.

Dean’s nods were only small shakes and he stilled completely when Cas turned his head to untie the knot. As he lifted the saliva-soaked fabric away, Dean blinked slowly and released a tear from the other eye. Cas caught it with a thumb. This wasn’t a reaction he’d expected.

“Are you sad?”

Dean clutched his jaw and shook his head.

Cas frowned in thought. “Scared? In pain?”

It looked like Dean tried to make a smile, but still trying to calm his breathing through his nose and lying still, he didn’t quite manage. It could just be from exhaustion. For the first time, Cas doubted his actions.

“Dean. Do you want me to stop?”

Dean’s eyes sprung open, almost fearful. He heaved in a breath through his nose and shook his head.

Standing over Dean like that, looking at him upside down, made his face look somehow soft even with the piled up tension. He dived into a slow kiss, letting Dean lift his head to sloppily continue the shared breath as long as possible.

He brushed his palm lightly over Dean’s cheek when he stood up and walked back. When he sat down, Dean was already breathing faster and shifting his hips to prepare for what to come. Cas poured an excessive amount of lube over his hand, grabbed Dean and stroked him quickly a few more times. As soon as Dean made the first little thrust, Cas loosened his hand and held it unmoving around the shaft. Dean threw his head far to the side and Cas wondered if he was going to bite through his lower lip.

“If you can’t lie still, you are going to do all the moving.”

It took a few seconds before Dean had regained enough control to lift his head and look at Cas. The man in charge nodded at him.

“Go on. Move.”

Dean tried for a small thrust into Cas’s hand, then his head fell heavy back on the mattress and he started working hard. Cas held still, his hand was loose enough that his arm wouldn’t move from the friction and clearly loose enough that Dean didn’t get the result he was going for.

Desperate growls filled the room as Dean’s moves got more irregular and strenuous. As desperate as he was, his body was getting tired. Cas loosened his hand just a little more and instantly, Dean let out a small pitiful, almost sad, cry.

“Do you want my help?”

Dean froze and his timid nod was the only move he made.

“You can speak now. Tell me what you want.”

Dean upper body sunk several inches into the mattress with the sigh of relief he let out. The first sounds, didn’t form into real words, so Dean cleared his throat and used precious seconds to fill his lungs with air.

“Please… Cas, let me come.” Dean’s voice were higher pitched than Cas have ever heard.

“Like this?”

Strong and fast, Cas stroked Dean’s cock and continued over the head, leaving it standing alone. 

“Yes. I can’t…” Dean gasped for air between words. “Finish it, please.”

The other hand joined in and slid fast from the base of his cock over the head too, leaving room for the first to repeat. Dean’s back arched and his head was forcefully pulled from one side to the other. Dean’s thigh was tremoring under Cas’s elbow and he stopped. He knew all Dean’s small signs; he was close.

“No! Cas, Babe.” Dean tried to lift his head, but his violent breathing needed his neck to be straight. “Please, Angel. Let me…”

With a firm hand Cas stroked quick over the entirety of the shaft and turned around the head before moving down. Dean gasped and when Cas continued in a steady rhythm, Dean had no control over the loud moans forcing their way up from low in his stomach.

“Plea…” Dean grabbed the robe connected to his wrists. The pull made the joints in the wooden bed squeak.

Both of Dean’s thighs were trembling on either side of Cas and the angel picked up pace. Somehow, Dean’s reflexes took over his body and found energy enough to thrust hard into Cas’s grip.

He gasped loudly and the moans and beautiful low growls didn’t let him form full words. “Do… Plea…”

“This is it, Dean. I won’t stop.”

It was remarkable the way Dean’s face relaxed and at the same time his bit his lip and his body worked harder than ever. Cas looked down and as soon as he saw Dean’s toes curl so his feet were vibrating, he shortened the strokes to just under the head, making it possible to move even faster.

Dean silenced in a choke as his body arched and his arms and legs shook from losing the fight against the ropes. He shot high with a loud crying growl, which was still rumbling the bed after Cas had worked Dean all the way through and calmed his hand.

Dean’s cock was still slightly throbbing but softening quick, resting on Dean’s winded body, pointing towards his belly. Limp, panting and with his eyes closed, Dean seemed unaware that Cas stood up and sat on the mattress next to his legs. With two feather-light fingers, Cas drew a line from the base of Dean’s cock and up to the tip, making Dean come to live, turning his head to Cas’s side with a whimper. One finger grazed over the sensitive head, and Dean sluggishly fought the ropes and stopped a cry halfway through by holding his breath.

“Okay, Hon.” Cas leaned in and kissed Dean’s glistening and still heaving chest. Swiftly, Cas pulled his white shirt over his head, poured the water from the bottle on the table over it and wiped Dean’s chest and thighs, earning him a disapproving moan from the exhausted man.

He threw the shirt on the floor and considered his next move.

“Lie still.”

Dean hummed and as soon as Cas touched the rope on his wrist he sunk heavily into the bed. Cas dropped left the other ends hanging and hurriedly loosened his feet. . Faster than he could remember ever having done it, Cas got his pants and shoes off and all but sprinted to the other side of the bed. Except for his chest, Dean was lying completely still and hadn’t opened his eyes. Cas slowly lifted Dean by the shoulders and supported his head has he got under him. Lying down the right way, Cas used every muscle in his body to pull Dean up in next to him.

* * *

 

For the first time in over a week, Dean didn’t feel any pain. His muscles were relaxed, his stomach was calm and his head was clear. Dean was awake, but he wasn’t aware of anything but the strong arms pulling his torso and the moving sheath under him. His breaths flowed untroubled into his lungs and with every exhale his felt himself moving closer to the chest in front of him.

The calming scent of the flowery fabric softener, Cas had brought home, grew stronger when their duvet covered him almost completely. Just enough light was let in so he could sense Cas’s smile through blurry eyes. The feeling of weariness pulling him under embraced him like a happy memory that had been long forgotten.

But what if he still couldn’t? What if this hadn’t worked? He would end up in a hospital or on the bottom of a bottle. His shoulders raised and he was sure the headache was making its way back.

“Dean, Hon.” Cas’s whisper was so close that Dean could feel it in his hair. “Don’t think.”

Cas’s fingers drew light circles in the hairline on the back of Dean’s neck while the other hand was fixed heavily on the middle of his back, making it easier for him to feel his breathing slowing down. Dean’s head sunk into Cas’s shoulder and he pressed himself closer to the calm body. Slowly losing awareness of his body and everything but Cas, he listened to their breaths in perfect harmony. The steady and slow heartbeat behind the chest he was leaning against was the last thing Dean sensed before he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
